In a traditional package and manufacture process of card (such as intelligent card), a hot lamination, typically at a temperature of about 135° C. and a pressure of about 5-6 MPa, was conducted to a plastic film such as PVC(Polyvinylchloride) or PET(polyester) so as for the plastic film to integrate together firmly. However, this kind of manufacture process for card cannot be applied directly to a new card with flexible inlays, for example, a new intelligent card having intelligent card chip(s), flexible input equipment, etc, installed on a flexible board and flexible battery(s), as published in Chinese patent application 200910077144.6 of the same applicant as this application, the title of which is “an intelligent card (smart card) and an identification authentication method of intelligent card (smart card) users.” Electric components and flexible display installed in the intelligent card are liable to damage at high temperature and high pressure. Additionally, due to difference in physical properties between material of the components and display and the material of the card itself, it is hard to combine the components and the display with the plastic material such as PVC. Conventionally, it remains a problem to manufacture the card with flexible inlays (such as flexible active board and flexible display), especially the new intelligent card with flexible inlay meeting the standard of ISO7816/ISO7810. No technical solution for manufacture of the new card with flexible inlay, especially for batch production of the new intelligent card with flexible inlay, has yet been disclosed up to now.